


Liquid Courage

by BreezyDaze



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Reader [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally decide that tonight was the night you would make your move on Pietro. But after drinking a few to many your plans dive bomb, or do they? </p><p>Smut in Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is definitely a two parter, next chapter will be all smut. I hope you like the character and that she isn't too obnoxious. I wanted the first part to be funny, and based it off the night my boyfriend first tried making a move on me.  
> If you have any requests let me know at my tumblr. eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com

This was it, tonight was the night (Y/N) was going to have her way with Pietro Maximoff. He was literally the most attractive man on planet earth. Out of all the genetic combinations in the world, he succeeded in having the best out of seven billion other combinations. If aliens invaded, again, and needed the best specimen of every species on Earth, Pietro would be the one abducted. He was just so perfect in every way. At least he was to (Y/N).  
She sat at one of the bars of the newly refurbished Avengers Tower. One of Tony’s famous parties raged around her. She took her seventh shot of rum for the night and was feeling the liquid courage finally start to kick in. Her choice of alcohol for the night was a serious decision, because (Y/N) wanted to be drunk enough that she was confident and able to seduce Pietro, but not too drunk that she was the sloppy wasted girl at the party. Wine made her sad and reminiscent of old times, which would not do. Whiskey made her want to fight everyone in sight. Beer gave (Y/N) too much confidence to the point she would start talking about theoretical physics and aeronautical engineering with Tony and Bruce. All the while completely unaware she was speaking nonsense. Tequila was a bad idea all around because not only would she end up sleeping with Pietro that night, but also the pizza delivery guy, two of the bartenders, and somehow she would have roped Darcy into things as well. Tequila made for a slutty (Y/N). So rum it was. It gave her the perfect level of ‘who cares lets party’ mixed with ‘I’m the hottest person in this room’. All of this added up to an incredibly inebriated (Y/N) who was ready to get down and dirty.  
“Hey what’s up?” Called out Clint as he danced over to (Y/N) at the bar. His drink was empty and needed a refill.  
“I’m gonna fuck Pietro tonight.” She replied, her filter completely gone two shots ago. Clint’s eyes widened before he laughed.  
“Yeah I heard you saying that earlier to Tony. I hope things go well for you tonight.” He said with a grin.  
“Me to Clint.” (Y/N) gripped her head and slumped on the bar, “He’s just so cute, I wanna smooch his face” She whined, watching Pietro chit chat with his sister and Vision across the room. He looked down at his drink, finishing the last sip for zipping over to the bar.  
“Double shot of vodka,” He told the bartender before turning to Clint and (Y/N), “How are you guys?”  
“You’re the best.” (Y/N) sighed with a smile. At that Clint grabbed his refilled drink and disappeared into the rest of the party.  
Pietro grinned, enjoying the intoxicated girl in front of him. “You think so? Try convincing everyone else. My sister and I are still not completely trusted. ”  
(Y/N)’s jaw dropped, “What? How could people not trust you, you’re like blond and stuff.” She said, slurring over a few of her words. Maybe seven shots was too many.  
Pietro chuckled once more, “I do not think hair color matters much to the other Avengers.”  
“Pfft, they’re just dumb. You’re like the most important part of the team. You can run really fast,” (Y/N) grabbed hold of Pietro’s shoulder and spoke more intensely this time, “And I mean like, really really fast. You could probably beat a cheetah, and it’s factually known they are the fastest animals on planet earth.” (Y/N) smiled, looking up into his dazzling blue eyes. “You’re the best” she said again with a sigh.  
Pietro threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. He knew he enjoyed parties and watching people get drunk, but (Y/N) took the cake on this one. She was not overly drunk that she was obnoxious and loud, just a little too far gone to have a filter. “You are funny when you’re drunk.” He told her, sipping his new drink.  
“And you are attractive when I’m drunk.” She said, matter of factly.  
Pietro look insulted, “Am I not attractive when you’re sober? Do you have what you American’s call ‘beer goggles’?”  
“Pietro, no no no no! For one thing, I have rum goggles thank you, and B you are always attractive.” (Y/N) told him. Suddenly her entire body felt off. Her head hurt and she was incredibly nauseous. “How fast can you take me to a bathroom?” She asked, suppressing a burp. The Sokovian did not even say a word, he just picked her up and in seconds she was face first in a porcelain bowl.  
“Oh god, it sounds like she is screaming into the toilet.” Tony commented as he and Thor walked by.  
“I have seen warriors revel too deeply after many a feast. Let young (Y/N) purge her body of the toxins and she will return to us before dawn!” The Asgardian cheered, lifting his hammer triumphantly.  
“Thanks for the encouragement Thor.” (Y/N) groaned into the toilet. She did not feel as completely awful now that the contents of her stomach were in the toilet. The Avenger spent the next two hours curled up on the bathroom floor. At some point Pietro placed a blanket on top of her, and made sure she was on her side. The cool tile felt nice against her face as she drifted off. After the first time she threw up there was not much left in her stomach so she only dry heaved a few times before she felt fine.  
At about two in the morning (Y/N) awoke bolting back into the main room of the party.  
“Whoa when did you guys get McDonalds?” She asked excitedly. The entire room burst out laughing.  
“About an hour ago, we sent Sonic out to get it for us. We asked you if you wanted any but you just groaned ‘kill me’ and fell back asleep.” Clint replied.  
“She just burst in here like fucking Kramer after spending the past two hours on the bathroom floor.” Tony said through a bite of his burger.  
“Yeah, I think I had too much rum.” (Y/N) replied, “Before I go to bed, why is the room sideways?” She asked, trying to orient her still intoxicated brain.  
“Someone should walk her to bed.” Natasha told the group as she began to stand.  
“I’ll do it.” Pietro told her, using his speed to appear next to (Y/N) in an instant. A wave of whistles and ‘oohs’ went around the room, cheering the two on as they walked down the hallway. Everyone knew (Y/N)’s intentions with the Sokovian, she was very vocal about it all night. Pietro ignored everyone as he made sure (Y/N) stayed up right and did not walk into anything. “How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“I’m fine, just tired and still a little drunk.” She answered. Pietro laughed, as he opened the door to her room. (Y/N) wiggled out of her skin tight dress, and sauntered over to her bed. This was the perfect opportunity, exactly what she had been waiting for to get the blond into bed. (Y/N) straightened her shoulders, pushing out her breasts and angled her body in a more seductive way. He messy hair and slightly smudged makeup gave her the perfect ‘fuck me’ look she was going for, and she could tell Pietro was enjoying the view. “Care to join me?” she purred, pulling back the bedding.  
(Y/N) watched Pietro’s eyes, she could see the gears turning in his head as his eyes drank up every inch of her from the black lacy thong to the matching push up bra. In an instant he appeared in front of her, hands at her hips pulling her into him. His eyes bore down in to her own. She could see the desire in them as they flicked to her lips. His right hand grasped her face and pulled it to his own, their lips meeting for the first time.  
His lips felt like fire as they captured hers. He poured every ounce of passion he could into this one kiss, assuring (Y/N) that she had this on lock down. It came as a completely surprise when he broke the kiss instead of pushing further  
“(Y/N), you are beautiful temptress, and every bone in body wants to throw you onto bed show you why Sokovians were rated best lovers past four years in row. But you are drunk, and I cannot take advantage of this.” Pietro said, not letting go of (Y/N) for a moment.  
“No, you’re not taking advantage of me. I’d be taking advantage of you. I mean I’m so hot, and you have a boner, I would be unfair of me to not let you sleep with me.” (Y/N) said through a yawn.  
Pietro chuckled, pecking her on the lips. “These facts are both true, but I will not be spending night with you tonight. However, if you still feel this way tomorrow I would be happy to fuck you harder than I would if I were to fuck you now.”  
(Y/N) was practically drooling, everything he was saying was so hot. “And how hard would that be?” she grinned.  
“I can move so fast that I will temporarily paralyze you from waist down.” He said with a smirk.  
“Holy shit that’s so hot, can you really do that?” (Y/N) asked breathlessly.  
“I do not know, I have not tried. But we will find out tomorrow.” Pietro told her before giving (Y/N) one last kiss and putting her into bed. Without another word she fell asleep, too exhausted to dream about what awaited her the next day.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as close to real sex as possible because I know fanfiction sex can be incredibly fake. Obviously it's not perfect, but I still had fun writing it none the less. If you have any requests let me know at eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.con

(Y/N) awoke to soft lips pressed against the crook of her neck. They made their way up, kissing her tender skin every few inches before stopping at her ear.  
“Good morning, (Y/N).” The gravely accent of the Avenger’s sexiest Sokovian fluttered into her ear. (Y/N) stretched, letting out a sigh that sounded more like a moan than anything else. She rolled over to her back, looking up at the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Pietro Maximoff stared down at her with a look of utter adoration.  
“Good morning to you too, Pietro. Looks like my plan worked.” She laughed, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable.  
“And what plan was that?” he asked with a quizzical look.  
“My plan to bang you last night.” (Y/N) said through a yawn.  
Pietro pulled back the covers, revealing their clothed forms. “I’m afraid plan did not work, (Y/N).” He told her. (Y/N) looked confused as her eyes went from Pietro, to their clothed bodies, then back to Pietro.  
“Then why are you in my bed, waking me up with kisses.” She asked. Pietro chuckled, moving himself so he was atop the young Avenger.  
“Because I promised you that if you were still up for it in morning, I would fuck you harder than I would have last night.” He murmured into her ear, grinding his hips into (Y/N)’s. She gasped, feeling his incredibly hard erection press into her. “And is not morning wood, I made sure to pee before I awoke you.”  
(Y/N) laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You started off really strong there, and then is just dive bombed.”  
“What? I wanted you to know you were making me this hard, not something that happens to me every morning,” He placed a small kiss on her lips, “You should be flattered.” They were quiet for a while after that, simply gazing into each other’s eyes as the world awoke around them. Finally Pietro broke the silence, “So what you say, still up for it?” He asked with a lopsided grin.  
Without responding, (Y/N) pulled Pietro’s face to her own. Their lips met and the world outside their room melted away. As far as (Y/N) was concerned, the only to people left on Earth were herself and Pietro. He started grinding himself against her once more, sparking a fire in the pit of (Y/N)’s stomach that she was sure would never go out.  
“So that’s a yes?” he asked, pulling away.  
“Yes Pietro, please just fuck me.” She breathed, pulling him back desperately. However, he didn’t return to making out with (Y/N), instead he picked her up and sped them across the room. In the matter of seconds the two were completely naked, and (Y/N) was straddling Pietro’s lap comfortably. They were sitting in the giant recliner she kept in the corner of her room for reading. (Y/N) let out a loud laugh, “Not one for taking things slow?”  
“You were wearing too many clothes, I-I could not help myself.” He said sheepishly. (Y/N) just grinned, pulling the Sokovian in for another kiss.  
“So, I take it Cowgirl is your favorite position?” She asked, gesturing to the way they were sitting.  
“No, I have only been able to have sex in favorite position with one girl, she was Olympic Gymnast and could bend her body in ways I’ve never seen before. I tried it once with another girl,she broke leg. But this, this a close second.” He grinned, grabbing (Y/N)’s ass.  
“Looks like I’ll have to work on my stretches.” She answered, grabbing ahold of Pietro’s cock with her right hand. Using her thumb she gently stroked the velvety head, using pre-cum as a lubricant.  
“Oh please do.” He sighed, his head falling back as (Y/N) began to stroke him.  
“Pietro, why are you circumcised, aren’t you Eastern European?” She asked, looking down at his dick slightly confused.  
“I am Jewish, why is this bad thing?” He asked, looking back at her.  
(Y/N) smiled, pecking his lips. “No, it is perfect, just curious is all.”  
“Why, how many Eastern European dicks have you seen? Is some sort of fetish for you?” He asked with a laugh, grabbing her hips and pulling her in closer.  
“Maybe, I like the accent.” She smirked, biting down on his bottom lip lightly.  
“Oh you like accent? Is that all I am to you? An accent with a dick? Chasy , kogda ya poshel na khuy , vy, kak menya bol'she, chem prosto aktsentom” He slowly started speaking in Russian which drove (Y/N) utterly crazy. She took hold of his cock, positioning it perfectly and slowly sank down. His Russian grumblings instantly transitioned into groan of pleasure. His hips thrust forward trying to sink deeper but (Y/N) pulled away, stopping him. “(Y/N) what are you doing? Do you wish to stop?” he asked, looking up at her with glassy eyes. She could tell by how incredibly hard he was that the only thing on Pietro’s mind was sex, but his concern for her wants was heartwarming.  
“No, I am still very much down for this, but I’m going to have a little fun first.” She said with a grin, rubbing his cock against her clit in small circles. They both let out small moans at the sensation. Taking her time, (Y/N) used Pietro’s dick as her own personal sex toy, teasing him all the while. She positioned him right outside her entrance, letting him in but stopping him before he got deeper than the tip. She continued this for a while, turning him into a babbling mess. He was no longer speaking in English, but (Y/N) could tell even in Russian that he was begging her to fuck him.  
Finally deciding she tortured him enough, (Y/N) sunk down filling herself with Pietro’s cock. He let out the loudest sigh of relief when he was fully sheathed inside her. Opening his eyes he gave her a tired grin. “Why did you have to tease me like that?”  
“Because I couldn’t let you get in that easy. You had to suffer for it. Suffering brings you closer to salvation.” The Avenger said with a smile as she began move her hips in small circles.  
“No offense (Y/N), but I do not think this is a religious experience.” He said, placing his hands on her hips to guide her movement.  
“No, Pietro. Salvation is the name of my vagina. You gotta suffer before you’re allowed in.” She replied, leaning back as she began to ride Pietro’s cock. He laughed at her statement, but his laughter soon changed into moans of pleasure. He felt her clench and unclench around him, their bodies becoming one in the chair.  
The two super humans started off slow, but as expected, their speed began to increase. (Y/N), perched on her Sokovian throne threw her head back as Pietro began to take over. With a firm grasp on her waist to keep her in place, the blond began to fuck the woman atop him fervently. Her cries were words of encouragement as his speed began to increase. He bit down on his bottom lip in a look of determination to keep his word. (Y/N) was not going to be able to walk after this, or possibly for the next few days.  
She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as wave after wave of pleaser washed over her. (Y/N) felt the fire in her stomach grow with each thrust as he slammed into her. Soon her entire body was engulfed in a white, hot inferno. Being in cowgirl gave Pietro the perfect angle to hit her in just the right spot to make her scream in ecstasy.  
“Cum for me (Y/N), I want to watch your face as I make have the best orgasm of your life.” Pietro groaned, still keeping up his speed. Knowing that just vaginal sex, as fantastic as he was at it, was probably not enough to make (Y/N) reach her orgasm, he began to massage her clit as well. With his right index finger moving as fast as a regular vibrator would, Pietro began to massage small circles into (Y/N)’s clitoris. Despite his hand at her waist to keep her in place, she began to grind against his hand, stimulating the bundle of nerves in the perfect way that would take her over the edge.  
Letting out one small moan and octave higher than the rest let Pietro know (Y/N) was reaching her peak. Slowing down ever so slightly, he began to fuck her harder, hitting the perfect spot every time. Gripping his shoulders so tightly she broke skin, a shudder went through (Y/N)’s body and she let out a final scream of pleasure. Pietro continued rubbing her clit for a few seconds more, letting her ride out the orgasm until she stopped grinding against him. (Y/N) looked down at him with a smile, chest heaving and legs trembling.  
“You good?” he asked her. Unable to respond, (Y/N) just nodded, “My turn.” He smirked, lifting her up and lying her down on the floor. The carpet was warm from the sun beam peeking through the curtains. Pietro climbed atop (Y/N), position himself outside her slit. Without any hesitation he pushed himself inside. The warm walls welcomed him back as he began to move slowly. This time Pietro did not use his super speed. He liked using it to make his partners come, but when it was his turn he took his time; savoring each thrust as though it were the last time he would ever be with a woman. It did not take long before he was getting close. He almost came watching (Y/N) grind against his hand a few minutes ago, but he held himself back, not wanting to ruin her orgasm.  
“(Y/N) I’m getting close, where should I?” he asked through a groan.  
“On my stomach is fine.” She sighed, her eyes clenched tightly shut as Pietro began to pick up his pace once more. He legs were starting to cramp from being wrapped around his waist.  
The blond Sokovian nodded as he started babbling in Russian again. She had no idea what he was saying, but (Y/N) did catch her name a few times. Pietro’s breathing began to quicken and he grunted slightly with each thrust. His cock slammed into her a few more times incredibly fast until he suddenly pulled out. His breath caught in his throat as (Y/N) felt a warm liquid hit her stomach and chest. Pietro was motionless except for his chest heaving for a few moments, basking in his orgasm. When he finally opened his dazzling blue eyes his breathing had returned to normal. A tired grin appeared on his face as he looked down at (Y/N).  
“How was that?” he asked.  
“Holy shit, I literally can’t move my legs.” (Y/N) breathed, laughing.  
“That’s going to be problem when we take shower in few minutes.” Pietro laughed as he walked to the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a roll of toilet paper. Kneeling down he began to clean the cum off of (Y/N)’s chest and stomach.  
“Such a gentleman.” She said with a smile.  
“what kind of man cums on someone and does not clean it up?”  
“You’d be surprised,” (Y/N) mused, “So what were you saying when you were cumming? I caught my name a few times.”  
Pietro was quite while he finished cleaning her up. He threw out the toilet paper before answering. “I said this was greatest pussy I had ever been in, and if I found myself buried in it even one more time, I would be luckiest man in world.”   
“You are such a sap, Pietro. Now help me up.” The young Avenger put out her hand. Pietro pulled her to her feet, but (Y/N) was unable to hold her own weight and had to lean against him for support.  
“Maybe we should have bath instead?” He asked with a raised brow.  
“Yeah probably.” (Y/N) laughed as he carried her to the bathroom.  
The two Avengers spent the rest of their day in (Y/N)’s room, kissing, having sex, and watching reality tv show marathons on television. This then became their Saturday morning ritual after Tony’s Friday night parties. Eventually the team figured out that on Saturday the two would be MIA until Sunday. They would then ask them about their sexcapades and if they tried anything new. One Friday night, when Pietro and (Y/N) made their leave for the night, they found a stripper pole and sex swing fully installed in both their rooms.  
They left a thank you note on Tony’s work bench in the lab and took down the pole and swing in (Y/N)’s room. The ones in Pietro’s room stayed.


End file.
